The inFAMOUS Naruto Uzumaki
by LordEightTails
Summary: When going to 'steal' the secret scroll Naruto finds a scroll Minato left behind for him. Now Naruto has to deal with a demanding Council, a screaming Sakura, a basters Sasuke, and a curious Kakashi. Follow Naruto on quest to try and get stronger while keeping Good Karma on the way so he doesn't get his mind psychopathic and kill his problems Good Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or inFAMOUS and if I did I wouldn't need to write this fanfic. "Whoa". That word just kept going through Uzumaki Naruto's mind about what just happened. Apparently when Naruto was 'stealing' the secret scroll he found a scroll that said 'to Uzumaki Naruto'. Believe it or not Naruto hid behind an emotional mask, playing as an idiot when he was really a genius. The scroll read _'Naruto you don't know this but I am your father Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage) I'll first say sorry for making you a jinchuuriki, second I want to let you know that you have a conduit gene and it allows you to use cool lightning powers from or ancestor Cole Mcgrath. These powers include the lightning tether, thunder drop, ice launch, alpha bolt, alpha grenade, alpha rocket, etc. including his weapon known as the Amp. Time is short now for me and your mother but know this, we love you Naruto'._ After reading this note Naruto cried because what his father had left him (Naruto changed into Cole's inFAMOUS 2 clothes because they were left too) only to be shocked when Mizuki showed up (Timeskip 1 day.) Naruto walked in the classroom with his Cole style clothes and the Amp. Kiba then walked up to Naruto. " Oi Naruto, this is for graduates only." He said with a smirk. Naruto then cocked his head slowly and said back "Check the headband dog breath." Sasuke then turned towards Naruto "Oi dobe where did you get that weapon, something like that shouldn't be with you." He finished it with the ever famous Uchiha glare. Sakura who just so happened to be sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke came out of nowhere and bit-I mean said "Sasuke is right for all we know you could break that weapon so you should just give it to him." Just then Iruka came in and started to announce teams "Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke , and Uzumaki Naruto." "NO WAY AM I WORKING WITH EMO AND BANSHEE! " yelled Naruto "Sorry Naruto but because of your turn around last night making you have the best results in 10 years Sandaime thought you could give these guys some pointers." Iruka said with a sigh scratching the back off his head with the nervous smile. 'Best results in ten years?!' thought every student besides Naruto, and Shikamaru who was a able to see through his emotional mask. After everyone left leaving Team 7 Sakura screamed "WHERE THE HECK IS THAT GUY!" nearly busting everyone's ear drums. Oi Banshee, keep it down I'm trying to take a fox nap (**he's sleeping like Kuruma**)." He barked at her clear that he and the fox were pissed. "SHUT UP YOU BAKA!" She then attempted to hit Naruto. Keyword: attempted. Naruto then moved out the way and made Sakura go face first into the wall. Then out of knowhere a man with a mask on showed up in a leaf shushin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or inFAMOUS

"Hey I'm your new sensei Hatake Kakashi." He declared. "YOU ARE LATE,DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN" Yelled The Pink Hair Banshee aka Sakura Haruno. "Well then we'll just have to see how you're Sasuke does" Kakashi announced slyly.

While Sasuke and Sakura climbed the the stairs Naruto climbed up to the roof**(COLE STYLE)**.

"So now that we are done with introductions meet me tomorrow for a test and,if you're wondering, that last test was to see if you could handle what a genin could so this one is to test your skills." Kakashi announced with slight chuckle.

**(Timeskip: Next Day)**While Sasuke and Sakura were feeling empty Naruto had been wise enough to eat so he wouldn't be low on energy.

"Huh I guess you guys listened to me when I said don't eat any breakfast. Well if you want to win come at me with the intent to kill."

After Kakashi started the timer and everyone hid Naruto came out from hiding to fight Kakashi alone. After fighting Kakashi with a Thunder Drop and a few bolts Naruto knocked him out by pushing him into the water and then shooting a bolt.

"YOU BAKA YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!"yelled you know who.

"GET OFF MY BACK BANSHEE HE STILL HAS A PULSE AND BESIDES I CAN HEAL HIM!"Naruto growled back.

"What happened to the bells?" Kakashi asked."Well when you got knocked out I used my lightning and pulled you out and grabbed the bells off of you. Kakashi gave a pout since he gotten beaten by one of his students in so little time.

"Well then Naruto since you have both the bells decide who gets to stay and who has to go." Kakashi said making Naruto choose.

It seemed hard for Naruto to choose. He could lose the teme but then be stuck on a team with a pink haired banshee screeching about how he made Sasuke go back. He lose the banshee but then be stuck with a bastard who's ego was as big as the Hokage Mounument.

"I guess they can get a bell to then." Naruto answered with a slight yawn showing that he got bored.

Inner Sakura was dancing happily. "**That baka doesn't realize that he just put me on a team with Sasuke-Kun and sent himself back to the academy!**" She thought to herself.

"Well then I like the way you think Naruto, so you all pass."

"BUT KAKASHI-SENSEI HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A BELL!" Yelled Sakura trying to just be on a team with the Sasuke.

"Well he doesn't really need a bell considering he's a genin and knocked me out and I'm an Elite Jounin." Kakashi then finished.

Oh that silenced her and boy was that some good silence.

Just before Naruto could make his way home Sasuke called at him

"Oi Dope, I demand To know where you got that kind of power!" Sasuke obvious he was jealous.

"Hmm maybe you should go to the council meeting today and you'll figure out." Naruto replied back with a smirk thinking about what would happen at the council meeting.

The Real Uzumaki Naruto was going to show them who he really is.

And boy would he leave a hell of an impression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start the disclaimer I would like to thank SoraHuuzuke for suggesting the line breaks or else this would be harder to read. Also I would like to know if there should be a pairing a pairing or not and if yes who should end up with Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or inFAMOUS. Also don't think this story is abandoned this story**

The room was full of glances pointed at the 'demon'. _'Stupid council thinking they're going to boss me around, foosl, wait till they see the real me!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Well if it isn't the Nine Tailed Fox. How dare you come in here without apologizing for being late." Said one of the civillians council members.

Naruto's right eye twitched but then it turned into a smirk.

"My bad, I was too busy not giving a damn." Naruto replied, making the civilian council start shouting at him and the shinobi council including the Hokage start laughing. The village elders however were not impressed though.

"Well Uzumaki Naruto we are here to talk about your ability to use lightning. Although I don't see how this makes you special considering it's just lightning release." Claimed Homaru

Heh heh heh, well let me tell you something this ability allows me to manipulate late lightning itself, drain it, and use it in different kinds of ways also.." Naruto said before he threw a tri-bladed Kunai to the roof and then teleported up on it by hanging on to the kunai." Due to your 'demon' being the son of the fourth he can use the Hiriashin no jutsu.

Well that certainly left everyone except Hiruzen WTF faces.

"I didn't know that the fourth had a son!" said Koharu who was also shocked.

I am his son and now that you know I'll be taking everything that he left me including the stuff left by my mother Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto said as he started to walk off.

Danzo then decided to speak."Due to you being the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan, you are hereby under the Clan Restoration Acts."

Naruto then turned around very very slowly and then started snapping

"Pfft, like you can tell me what to do, lets get something straight, Their my clans and you don't force me to make children with women so you can get your greedy hands on the Hiriashin."

That left a thought in Danzo's head. _'Hmph you may not restore you're clan but I will find a way to get you in the foundation.'_

Sakura was there thinking to herself. '_He's a Namikaze! Just think of all the power my clan would have if I got him and Sasuke! I have to get him to like me again for that again!'_

**(Timeskip: To the next day) **Naruto went the whole day with people saying that there was no way the Yondaime was his father and that he should be punished for lying. That was soon put to rest when he opened the Namikaze compound, which could only be opened by a Namikaze.

Team 7 just returned from bringing in a cat for there D-rank mission.

"Excuse me mam but if you want your cat to stop running away then maybe you could hug him a little softer." Naruto told her

"Oh thank you for the tip." Replied the lady

Out nowhere lightning surrounded Naruto and when it stopped the his clothes turned from yellow and black shirt to a white and black one.

"Naruto what happened and are you alright?!" Asked Kakashi clear that he had worry in his voice.

"When…I do a certain amount of good deeds….lightning surrounds me….and changes my clothes…..and increase my power." Was Naruto's reply to Kakashi

**Well guess this is it for Chapter 3. Also if you want Naruto to be paired with someone tell me in the reviews. Well LordEightTails is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or inFAMOUS

''All right we start a spar with Naruto Vs Sasuke." Said Kakashi at his students.

"I won't go easy on you dope. I'm going to end this in one move." Chuckled Sasuke.

After flipping through hand signs Sasuke used his Fireball jutsu hoping that he won.

"So that is all that could be done by the son of the fourth, I'm not impressed." He teased until when the flames were gone there was nothing there. "Where is the dope!"

"Where?" said Naruto as he appeared right behind Sasuke by coming out of the ground. "I was where you least expected me. Now for lesson on taijutsu, leaf secret finger technique…" he then put his fingers in a tiger seal and shoved them up Sasuke's butt.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Sasuke flew straight into the air after that cursed move got him with of course Sakura trying to hit Naruto and him dodging. After they got Sasuke out of the lake they all went to their meeting place for an announcement.

"Naruto did you know that you have a doujutsu?" he asked and got a no. "Well Naruto this is a bloodline that even surpasses the Six Path's, It is called 'The Eye of Creation'. This can only be passed through your Uzumaki blood and can be passed if you want it to so they can't collect blood or sperm from you. Like the name it allows you to do anything that you want and of course create anything from your imagination."

Meanwhile near training ground seven:

"So is that the one the Raikage wanted?" One Kumo nin asked his teammate

"Yea he wants us to take him so he can be trained by the Raikage and Lord Bee." He responded

**(Time Skip: One hour)**

"Hey old man I was checking up on ya." Naruto said with his signature fox like grin

"Look at this Naruto." He replied grabbing the bridge of his nose.

_To the Hokage_

_We the civilian and elder council have with the conclusion that Naruto Namikaze is to be put on the Clan Restoration Acts and to marry Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga or any other female of the council's choosing. This conclusion is mandatory and must be done for the good of Konohagakure._

_Signed he Civilian and Elder council_

"That is it I'm am going to put those bastards in their place right now!" Shouted Naruto as he left the tower.

The elders were enjoying some tea when the felt some dark energy coming towards them.

**(Meanwhile in the Street Fighter Universe.)**

Akuma was walking when suddenly he felt some dark power that made him stop in his tracks.

'This must be Ryu's Hado' He thought to himself

**(Back to the Naruto world)**

"I don't have to do this crap!" Naruto yelled at the bastards

The elders got evil smirks on their faces

"If you refuse then you have to leave the village and not come back. The choice is yours." Danzo said

**(Good Karma: This is one of those emergency's, activate the weasel seal so the elders will gets what's coming for them. This is one the emergency's)**

**(Bad Karma: Just do the CRA, you can't be put out the village and if you do they'll probally send anbu to capture you and use you as a weapon.)**

Depending on your choice whether good karma or bad karma put it in the reviews. Also I have a challenge that whoever can make a cover for this Story gets to gets to have a chapter about what they want. Now if you don't mind I have to find Sora and ask if I can get my soul restored…..


End file.
